A Balance of Lies and Truths
by BeneathaMoonlessNight
Summary: Tudor Court AU- In time where lies and secrets are a way of life four girls find themselves in the middle of a mystery that grows tighter around them the more they unravel it. Set through Seasons one and two. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! First of all, thanks for even considering reading! So I've been playing around with this idea for awhile now, and after planning it a bit, I think it could work. It will be set over seasons one and two, and will feature most ships. Just to put it out there, this story is by no means historically accurate, though I've tried my hardest. There will probably be the odd slip up here and there, and of course the language is simplified.  
Please, please, please review and tell me what you think!  
****(I don't own any part of Pretty Little Liars)**

Chapter One

London c.1538

"She's late."  
"Do you think she'll come?"  
"Perhaps he wanted her to stay."  
"Perhaps he didn't summon her…"  
Hanna Marin winced at the last statement.  
"She'll be ever so angry if he didn't summon her."  
Aria Montgomery shook her head. "No he wanted her- the whole court could see it. She's just late."

The four girls were sitting cross legged on their missing friend's four poster bed- a gift from the King no less. Their plan had been to meet there at midnight- and most of them were there, barring the one girl they were all eager to see.  
"Has your father made any new inquiries for you Spencer? He must have started with Melissa almost settled." Hanna asked, sparking curiosity in the others. The were all visibly disappointed when she shook her head.  
"They refuse to make any arrangements for me until Melissa is married. All I can do is hope that her engagement to Sir Kingston in true, and that she is settled within the year. And it's not like there's a queen for father to take advice from."

Emily sat up, almost knocking the wine from Hanna's grasp.

"Do you think Alison will be the next queen?" Her question was met with no answer. It happened to be the question that was flitting around all their heads, but they were all too nervous to say it. None of them wanted to jinx their friend's future, by admitting their fears. "I hope not," Spencer said after the long silence. "I don't believe in this nonsense that the king's wives are cursed, but one thing is certain," She relished in their stunned expressions for a few moments before continuing,  
"It is not good for one's health to be married to Henry." The girls erupted into a fit of giggles that ended extinguished with a heavy thumping at the door. If someone had heard their conversation, they knew that Henry would relieve them of the burden of the heads. The King had become very suspicious. He believed that half the court was plotting against him. He wasn't wrong. The thumping ended, and they released the breath they hadn't realised they'd been holding. Just as they relaxed, the wooden door flew open to reveal a shadowy figure.

Their screams were not heard over the fortunate crack of thunder from the outside. So loud was the storm that they almost missed the feminine laughter of their intruder.

"Ladies," Alison DiLaurentis slurred as she wobbled into the room. "Pay your respects to the newest mistress of the King of England!" She attempted to curtsy, and would have fallen forward if it were not for Emily and Spencer supporting her around the waist. Her blonde curls were in tangled disarray around her head and she was holding her gabled hood in her hand. Her cloth of gold dress looked as though in had been laced up by a clumsy child, and was stained with wine. After seating herself on her bed, she smiled around the room.

"Ladies, we shall all rise as I fall."

The girls glanced at each other, uneasy at her words- it was no secret that Alison had made enemies on her journey to the king's bed. While her fall could very well mean the end of a virtuous reputation, fall could also mean even worse things. Spencer was the first to end the silence.

"When shall we expect to see the spoils of your victory?" She inquired with a fake smile. Alison gave a quick laugh. "It's begun already!" She said stroking her skirt. Her friend's noticed that it was a dress none of them had seen her in before.  
"Ali, it's beautiful!" Emily murmured, running her fingers over the heavy brocade patterns."  
"Did he have it specially made for you?" Hanna questioned, equally mesmerised.

"Of course not- it was hers." She said with a tired smirk. Her smile widened at their horrified expressions.

"Hers!"

"Why so shocked? It's not like she can see me wear it." She said, her tone cruel. Her friend exchanged glances.

"She may not have sight in her eyes, but they she has it in other places- what if she can… sense you wearing it Ali? You cannot prove the rumours untrue." Emily whispered, her eyes full of fear.

"And you cannot prove that they are true. In God's name, Em, I thought you above the mutterings of the sevants- though I am pleased that the gossips are so soon believed still. If nobody believed in myths and threats, who would we be able to scare? It's a precise balance of lies and truths that keep us close my dears- never forget that."

*****  
The yellow glow of dawn was unwelcome to the girls, but inevitable. Emily stretched her arms out to find the space beside her empty. She was so sure that Alison had slept beside _her_ last night. She massaged her eyes, then sat up. It was a couple of moments before she realised there were three sleeping bodies surrounding her and not five. She quickly turned to the others, shaking them awake.

"Where is Alison?" She said, her voice panicked. Aria pushed herself to her feet, and wandered around the room.  
"She's not here."  
"Neither is Spencer."  
"Her shoes are still here… and her hood." Hanna muttered, lifting them from the ground.

Aria felt a chill run through her spine. It was entirely possible that the King had summoned her, or that she had gone to the chapel, or the kitchens. But why did she feel so… fearful?  
They all jumped at the timid knock at the door. Hanna gave a shaky "come in" and the door was opened to a shy pageboy.

"Beg your pardon m'lady, but is Lady DiLaurentis here? The King requests her presence.

The three girls shared shaken looks, unsure of what to say to the boy. If they were honest they were unsure of what to think themselves. Their confusion didn't last for long, as a fourth voice answered for them.

"Tell his Majesty that she is not here."  
Spencer raised her red-stained eyes to her friends.

"Tell him she's not anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So decided to upload again today. I just want to clarify a few things. When I say this is AU I _mean _AU. There will probably be a lot of changes, and a lot of character switch-a-roos. Hopefully you won't mind too much. And with that, on with the show!**

Chapter Two

One Year Later

Aria Montgomery smoothed her hood, so that it ran smoothly down the back of her head. She hoped to get a little more use out of it before she'd have to change back the heavy gabled hood that was so fashionable in England thanks to Queen Jane, god rest her soul. From what she remembered the queen was kind and gentle, but before such traits as that she was pious. Nobody had worn a gable hood since Catherine of Aragon. Satisfied, she returned to her chambers where a maid was unpacking her clothes. She sighed, looking at the dark colours of her gowns- she hadn't had a new one in almost a twelve-month. She though fondly to the deep red one she had once; Alison had it made over for her. It was such a ruby-red, red like blood… She hadn't been able to wear it since her friend was murdered.

The king had consoled them so nicely, offering them sweetmeats and had given them each a heavy ring, but it didn't lessen their grief. It was accepted that someone had discovered her position of influence over Henry and dispatched her with haste. Her corpse had never been found.

Finished, the main looked at her expectantly, and Aria pressed a gold coin into her fist. After the young girl left, the lonely coldness of the room swept over Aria, and she decided that the crowded halls were preferable to her chilly room. She brushed passed the many bodies making their way around the palace, gentry and serfs alike. She didn't know where her feet had been taking her until she arrived- Alison's old chambers. She heard several soft voices from inside and she was intrigued and astonished that anyone would choose these rooms. As much as they pretended not to be, the nobles were just a suspicious as the common peasant, and she would be shocked indeed if nobody believed that the room was haunted. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the door, even forgetting to knock.

She faltered back upon seeing what was before her. Jane Marshall sat upon a stool, getting her hair brushed. Several maids were unpacking her trunks, fawning over their luxurious contents- furs and cloth of gold, and jewels upon jewels. Jane, more commonly known as Jenna due to the abundance of Janes at court, raised her hand to stop the lady combing her hair.

"Bessie, who has entered?" she said calmly, not evening turning her head. Bessie started, she hadn't noticed Aria hanging in the doorway. Aria relaxed her shoulders, and stepped into the room, introducing herself."Aria Montgomery. I am sorry for intruding in this manner, I heard voices and I was curious…" She half curtsied, but stopped, remembering that Jenna couldn't see her efforts.

"No matter. Your curiosity was always your Achilles heel." She said with a smile, while indicating for Bessie to continue with her hair.

Aria stood frozen. How dare _she _take these rooms, knowing very well who had last occupied them. Was she flaunting that her greatest enemy was dead, was she simply demented? As if sensing her thoughts, Jenna slightly turned her head to face Aria's voice.

"I've always liked these rooms, Ms. Montgomery. I'm so lucky that they're available this season, do not you agree?" She said, the undercurrent of her words very obvious. Disgusted Aria, marched out of the rooms, and she did not stop.

* * *

"What do you think?" Hanna Marin asked her maid, twirling around in her new gown to give her an optimal view.  
Mona stared in awe, half reaching out to stroke the heavy fabric.

"It's beautiful M'lady. How one earth did you acquire such a magnificent dress?

Hanna scowled, her mood suddenly souring.  
"Know your place Mona. It is not in your interests to ask me such questions."

Mona nodded, folding Hanna's dirtied garments over her arm, and left the room without a word. Ashamed that she had spoken so harshly, Hanna stared out her window, and was surprised to see an old friend make her way from the stables. She decided to greet her, and made her way down to the entrance hall.  
"Spencer!" she called, ignoring the disapproving looks of the elders passing by. Spencer turned, and gave a shy smile to her approaching friend. They gave each other the expected greetings, and began to stroll side by side.

"Still no arrangements for your marriage?" Hanna asked, not bothering to hide the curiosity in her tone. Spencer gave a dramatic roll of her eyes.  
"Melissa remains unmarried still. She broke of her engagement."  
Hanna's eyes widen in shock. At twenty-three years old, Melissa was in no state to refuse any offers that came her way.  
"What happened with Sir Kingston?"

Hanna realised that she was about to hear quite a story, when she saw Spencer's heavy blush.

"You must promise not to tell anyone."

Hanna nodded eager to hear any gossip she could find, true or otherwise. Spencer sighed, before beginning.

"Shortly after Wre- Sir Kingston began staying with us, he began paying particular attention to me. With a month he approached my father, and asked for my hand instead. Not only did father refuse, but Melissa found out. She still believes that I don't know."  
Hanna pondered over this for a moment.  
"Not that any man wanting to marry you is astonishing, but just how _did_ you find out?"

Spencer's blush deepened.  
"He asked me, before he went to father."  
"And you agreed?"  
"He was so charming Hanna, and I was so afraid that I'd end an old maid. It seemed like a good decision at the time."  
Hanna took her friend's hand in sympathy.

"Spencer you are sixteen years old, you will not end an old maid!" Spencer laughed mockingly.  
"It's easy for you to say with Sean Ackard practically in your bed. Just why aren't you married yet?"

Hanna shrugged. "I don't know. He says that wants to be sure of our love, or some nonsense like that." Her face darkened again, recalling the many, many conversations they'd had on the matter.  
"King Henry marries for love." Spencer added, hoping to lighten Hanna's thoughts. Hanna grinned wickedly.

"Yes, married for love three times now. For all the studying you do, my dear Spencer, you really can be so dense. Tell me do your parents still encourage your avid reading?"  
"Perhaps they want me to be like Henry Grey's daughter."  
"Who?"

"Jane Grey. Only three and is apparently fluent in three languages," Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Word is, she is intended for young Prince Edward."  
Hanna could hardly contain her laughter.

"Hardly. Henry cannot be thinking so far ahead. Surely he knows that Edward will be dead before he's lived ten winters. He takes after his mother, poor sod."  
"Hanna, you know you cannot speak like that," Spencer scolded, "You never know who could be listening."

* * *

While Aria wasn't sure where she had intended going when she left Jenna's room, this definitely wasn't an option. She stared around the tavern, she had landed in, and at then at the watery wine in front of her. It didn't even seem like a respectable tavern, judging by the smell, the state of the men, and the amount of woman, who seemed to have no morals, parading themselves around the room. She was quite lost.

She glanced up, to find that the man was still staring at her. He terrified her with his unkempt beard and greasy locks. He seemed to have very little neck, but made up for it with the size of his gusset. He seemed to take her horrified look as encouragement, raised his beer to her, and began to stumble towards her table, his companions cheering him on.

Frozen to her stool, Aria knew not what to do, when the man stopped. He grumbled to himself and thumped his heavy fist on the bar for mead. He looked back, giving her a furious look. Or rather, the space beside her a furious look. Confused, she turned to her side, to find another man sitting quite comfortably beside her.

Despite her quiet cry of shock, she couldn't deny how handsome he was. He seemed much younger than most of the occupants of the tavern, and much more well-kept. His hair, though worn shorter than the fashion in court, was combed neatly, and he was clean-shaven and his eyes were very, very blue. He smiled kindly at her. Aria blushed before she even knew why she was blushing. Plenty of men smiled at her. The other man had smiled at her, and she certainly didn't blush.

"Are you lost?" He asked gently. Aria nodded.  
"How could you tell?" She quipped, giving him a smile of her own. She felt quite brave now. He had said three words to her, and she already felt brave.  
"Pretty girl like you, in all your finery, why else would you be in this hell hole?" He said, smiling again. Did he ever stop smiling? She didn't want him to stop smiling.

"What is your name?"  
"Aria."  
He stood up, and offered her his hand.

"Aria, may I escort you home?"  
Aria took his hand without hesitating.  
"You may Mr…?"

"You may call me Ezra."  
He gave her another boyish grin, before speaking again.  
"Just so I know where I'm headed, where exactly is home?"  
Aria blushed as she mumbled "The Tower of London." He paled for a moment, before shaking his shock off.

"Oh that's good. The Tower of London, was of course, where I was headed."

* * *

"…And our adventure ends here Lady Aria." Ezra stated somewhat disheartened, open their reaching of the Tower gates.

Aria was reluctant to leave him. She felt as though she was already a friend, though she had known him for less than a day. Dusk had settled around the city, leaving illuminated only by the occasional guard or watchman's torch.

"I thought you said you were headed here?" She said with a smile. He gave a short laugh.  
"Well I'm afraid that was a falsehood. I was hoping yours was too, but alas…" He took her hand in his, and placed a chaste kiss across her knuckles.

"I wish I could have known more of you Aria." He said quickly, knowing that his would likely be their last meeting. Aria's face reddened, and she struggled to think of what to say to him.  
"Why on earth would you want to know more of me? I am completely ordinary."

Ezra stepped in and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She watched her breath swirl in front of her as she gasped in the cool evening air.  
"Aria, you are anything but."

And when his lips brushed against hers, she certainly didn't feel ordinary.

* * *

Aria allowed the secret smile to spread across her features. It was not her first kiss, there were kisses that went with childish games, and whispered promises in gardens, but his one was different she decided. Something warm was spreading through her heart and clotting her mind so she was unable to think of anything else. So distracted she was, that she didn't notice the sharp corner of something pressed into the flesh of her wrist. When it finally began to annoy her, she investigated to find a small square of paper hidden in her long sleeves. Her first thought was a love note that Ezra may have put there, but she soon realised that was preposterous. she quickly unfolded the paper, and scanned it's contents. After reading the small message thrice over, gasped aloud.

_At least you can take comfort knowing you are not the only member of your family whose laid with the serfdom. Like Father, like daughter.  
_~ A


End file.
